


Carnation

by Paisleylace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Awkward flirting via flowers, M/M, Tattoos, Yami MaLik is Kek, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisleylace/pseuds/Paisleylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathshipping AU oneshot. An especially boring day at the flower shop is improved by just one curious customer. Repost from my FF.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> A 'I saw a random post and thought 'I can make a fic of that'' fic written for faygopharaoh on tumblr a while back, although I think they've changed their blog name to something else now. This fic uses 'Hanakotoba' for its flower language, although a translation for every flower mentioned will be at the bottom. Also, go look up Imani K. Brown.
> 
> Also, s/o to whoever came up with the fanon name 'Kek' for Yami Malik.

Like almost everyone else who steps into his little shop, his latest customer can't help but stare at the muscled perfection behind the counter when he thinks Kek isn't looking. It's a little more obvious than normal, since the two of them are the only ones there. A slow and quiet day, but not quite slow enough for Kek to wish for an Audrey II to brighten things up a bit. Yet.

At least the guy's kinda cute. Even under the giant winter coat he's wearing, Kek can tell he's on the beanpole side of things when it comes to muscle. He's got the strangest white hair all pulled back into a rough ponytail and big brown eyes. Kek wouldn't say no if he showed up outside his house with a cactus flower.

He stares the customer in return for a little bit once his attention turns to the flowers; he's gazing at the white roses, those brown eyes of his looking a little red around the edges on closer inspection. He suppresses a grimace (and wouldn't Rishid be so proud?) as the customer gently reaches out to take the flower out of the container, but he pulls it out gently and doesn't bend a single petal as he examines it. Then he puts it back and wanders over to look at the silk ribbons.

Kek relaxes and gets back to work hauling the latest batch of ceramic pots to the window. He doesn't need to keep an eye on him - to tell the truth, the customer doesn't look the type to ruin the flowers by bruising the petals like he sees so many kids do. He can't keep track of how many perfectly good flowers he's had to discard to the potpourri pile because of some curious little shit who never learned not to get grabby until Kek got grabby with them and threw them out into the street.

He might just run the scariest flower shop in the world, which makes it odd that such a willowy looking guy like his customer would be here. Domino has its shadier streets like any other and he's seen more than a few punks from all over come in, take one look at him and walk back out. Nobody wants to be the guy who tells Kek he owes protection money. Hell, he's pretty sure he could get people to pay HIM.

As he places the last of the pots, he feels the man's eyes on him again. He realizes his shirt's ridden up and he yanks it back in place. If he saw the scars or the tattoo, Kek's not sure, but that doesn't stop him cackling internally at the guy's obvious hesitation at approaching him to pay - maybe he's wondering if he's somehow ended up in a front for the Yakuza.

It dies down when he notices what's actually being purchased. Long strips of black and white ribbons, two protective plastic covers meant for outside use, and two large bunches of _Aster_ _Tataricus_. Sometimes, it's also called _Shion_.

Remembrance.

Damn. Now he just feels like a dick. He wouldn't want to purchase flowers for the dead from someone who looked they were mocking him the whole time either.

It's this stupid shop's fault; he never used to care even if someone was screaming all their pain and sorrow into his face. Now he can read the fucking flowers and guess exactly how someone is feeling and feel _for_ them. He hadn't noticed it happening until Isis had sent him an immense bouquet of yellow roses and he had no idea of what she could be so jealous of him for, or what she might be trying to make him jealous of. She had no answer for him; she'd sent them with the Western meaning, a sign of friendship that she felt was long overdue. He'd sent back a bluebell.

He rings them up in silence, the customer looking increasingly flustered until he finally blurts out, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help noticing the tattoo on your hip... Is that an Imani K. Brown piece?"

Huh. Not a name Kek expects the guy to know. Not a name he really knows either, but Malik practically worships her and he's picked up a few things over the years. Kek pulls his shirt up, letting him see a few more inches of it.

"Heavily inspired by. You can't honestly think this place could pay for a trip to the states just for a tattoo."

Wisely, he decides not to answer, though maybe he just didn't hear that part. Kek wonders if he's distracted by his abs.

"Is it your own design? It's beautiful work, I love how it almost looks like it's shimmering. That's just incredible!"

Maybe not.

It really is though, if he doesn't mind saying so himself. A cascading river of peacock feathers and peonies, flowing blue and green and dotted with red gold, stretching all over his back, across his hips and all the way down to his right ankle. It took Malik three days just to complete the line art and he's the only person aside from Kek who's ever seen the full design.

"I picked the colors and designed them, but my twin handled where the feathers and flowers would go. He runs a little place called the Tomb Breaker. Heard of it?"

Judging by the sparkle that leaps in his eyes, he's absolutely heard of Tomb Breaker. Unusual, considering how new it is. Then again, by either magic or dumb luck it's the only legal tattoo parlor in Domino - conveniently, it's on the same street as his flower shop. The last one got shut down only a week after Tomb Breaker opened.

"I've actually just finished my first day of work there! I didn't know Malik was your brother, although now I'm looking at you I see the resemblance. Since the shop's so new he didn't have much to show me of his own work and most of our customers today used the templates. I was wondering what kind of style he had, so thank you for letting me see."

Makes sense. Why go to the flower store across town when there's one right here? Hell, maybe Malik told him to come by. He did mention something about an apprentice the other week. He'd prattled on about some freshly licensed newbie he'd stolen from the parlor that closed down recently, the 'sinking ship of hepatitis ridden scratchers begging to be thrown in prison', who had the cleanest lines he'd ever seen. Malik had glared at him when Kek had rolled his eyes, then said that he'd have trusted the newbie with Kek's own art.

From Malik, there could be no higher praise. But he can't see a single spot of ink on the guy anywhere.

"I'm Kek. No offense, but you don't look the type to be into tattoos."

"Ryou. And no offense, but you don't look the type to be into flowers. I'd show you what I have, but it's all under my clothes. It's too cold to take anything off."

"Maybe you can show me some other time then, and I'll show you mine."

Funny thing is, Kek hadn't actually meant that as an innuendo, and he forgets that it could even be heard as one until he sees red creep across Ryou's face.

"I'll... I'll be right back. I forgot something."

Damn. Now he wishes it had been an innuendo because that blush would look wonderful against Kek's fingers and when is he ever going to get to use that line again without feeling like a total creep?

There's a chart on the wall, dictating what each flower means for newcomers. Ryou hadn't looked at it before, evidently knowing which flowers he wanted when he first arrived, but now he's quickly scanning it. Kek hopes he doesn't come back with a sweet pea. He's pretty sure being rejected via flower is the absolute lowest level of ... well, anything really.

After a few moments picking out what he wants, Ryou comes back with an azalea. Patience. Considering his other purchase... Yeah, Kek's not going to push too hard.

But underneath that azalea is a sprig of holly and if that's not an invitation to put his phone number on the receipt, he doesn't know what is.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower translations:
> 
> Carnation - Fascination/Love
> 
> Cactus flower - Lust
> 
> White Rose - Innocence/Devotion
> 
> Aster Tataricus - Remembrance
> 
> Yellow Rose - Jealousy (elsewhere, it means Friendship. She tried.)
> 
> Bluebell - Gratitude
> 
> Peonies - Bravery
> 
> Sweet Pea - Goodbye
> 
> Azalea - Patience
> 
> Holly - Single (and ready to mingle)


End file.
